


It's All On the Cake

by lynnkun



Series: Kuroko no Prompts [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I keep coming to the cookie shop and for some reason it’s always your shift but don’t you dare judge me I need these for my sanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All On the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !!

For the past week, Kagami has been stopping by this bakery after practice every day. Coach has been working them really hard lately, so he really needs his 4 cookies and an entire cake. He starts to notice that the same tall man probably in his 20s is always on shift then. Kagami really gets embarrassed when he points it out.

"I'll have 4 double chocolate cookies and a chocolate cake please." Kagami says his order to the large man with purple hair.

"Ne, why are you always coming in here everyday and ordering so many sweets?" The man, whose name is Murasakibara according to his name tag, drawls on. 

"Eh?!?!! That's none of your business!" Kagami shouts, blushing deep red. 

"Well you never have anyone to eat it with, so I was curious how you stay so skinny and still eat so many sweets in one day." Murasakibara says, putting the cookies into a bag. 

"What if I was sharing it with someone!" Kagami retorts, growling. Murasakibara snorts.

"Okay. But you aren't, ne."

"Wh-wh- yeah, okay." Kagami says in defeat. 

"Listen I need these to survive-" Kagami starts, cut off by the large man. 

"Do you want someone to eat it with you?" Murasakibara says, smirking down at Kagami. 

"Eh!? Are you trying to ask me out on a date?!"

"No.. I was just wondering if you wanted to give me some sweets, ne." Murasakibara says, ringing up the cake and the cookies. 

"That will be $18.98." Murasakibara says.

"You don't even know my name!" Kagami says, handing him a twenty. Murasakibara gives him back his change. 

"What's your name?"

"Kagami, and I'm leaving now!"

"Ne, call me sometimes so we can eat sweets together." Murasakibara says.

"I don't even know your num-" Kagami cuts himself off when he looks down at the cake to see a phone number and the words call me on it. Kagami turns back and growls at him, exiting the store.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or ships you would like me to write, you can leave a comment or send me an ask on my tumblr (lynn-kun) i also have a cosplay instagram that you can contact me on (lynn_kun) all criticism is welcome !!


End file.
